It Still Smells Just Like You
by dearest penny lane
Summary: LS. Scotty and Lilly engage in activity they shouldn't be doing...together...because who doesn't love a little LS lovin? Rated for some mature/sexual scenes...


**AN: Hello all! This is my attempt at a cold case FF. Feedback is MUCH appreciated, thank you! Ps. I know they're a bit out of character but do not worry, Lilly will put her mask on soon! That is, if you want me to continue…**

"What?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Nothin'" He responded with an equally broad smile.

"Scotty!" She exclaimed tucking her bare feet under herself as she leaned into him a little bit, "stop looking at me like that," she finished lowly.

"Like what?" He asked his grin still present.

"Like, like…you..I don't know. Just stop. It's unnerving." She then swatted him with her hand and took a long sip from her beer bottle.

"Come on Lil' I'm gonna need a little bit more of an explanation, I mean, how am I supposed to stop if I dunno what to stop?" He retorted his grin now slipping into a smirk, the silly banter making his heart light.

"Shut up." She said swatting him again as she extended her legs onto his lap as she lay down.

"I will as soon as you get off of me." He said smartly while taking one of her feet into his hands so he could massage it.

"Now why would I wanna get off of you if you're doing that?" She responded with a wistful smile. Her smile captured his heart and he didn't say anything back for fear of losing this moment he was reveling in that she seemed oblivious to. "What am I gonna owe ya?" She teased as he took her other foot into his hands.

"Nothin' Lil', can't I just do something nice for my partner? We had a tough case and we cracked it, consider is a congratulatory rub down."

"Rub down, eh? I can think of something else you can rub down," she said flirting shamelessly as his grin came back. "Oh Valens, get your head out of the gutter, I was thinking about my back you tool."

"Well in that case…" he said mischievously as he gripped her by the hips and pulled her back into sitting position as he started rubbing her back.

"Now that's more like it." The alcohol coupled with Scotty's amazing hands were enough to make a small moan slip past her lips. As she leaned back into him a little more Scotty couldn't help but think that being with this laid back Lily was a fun and refreshing way to end a case. Her ice had melted for the time being and this was the thawed out Lily that he wished he got to see more of. Without thinking he impulsively pressed his lips into the porcelain expanse of her neck. "Scotty…whatchya…what're doing?" She asked as her breath hitched. What was he doing? She felt his lips glide from her neck to her shoulder blade and back up to her ear.

"Shhh." He mumbled finding an extremely sensitive spot behind her ear. She shivered as another moan slipped out and his arms slipped around her waist.

This couldn't be happening, Lilly thought. No. Not here and certainly not now. Her partner was NOT behind her feeling her up and sucking on her neck, no, no, no! And it definitely did not feel this good. His hands brushed the underside of her breasts and she could feel the fire in her belly roar as her self control slipped away. "Scotty," she moaned attempting to demand that he detach himself but he came out as more of a go ahead. "We can't…" She tried to turn around to get him to understand but he just captured her lips and in the process turned her around so she was facing him. She could feel herself ache for him as he laid down and pulled her with him, she could feel her panties get damper as his hands slipped under her shirt to rub the small of her back, and she could feel her nipples harden as his hands once again brushed the underside of her breasts. "Sc..Scotty." She mumbled into his neck as she unconsciously ground her pelvis into his. His hands slipped over her butt as she continued her ministrations. He managed to get her top off and his breath was caught in his throat as he stared at his half naked partner. Her breasts were spilling out of her deep red bra which was a beautiful contrast to her porcelain skin.

"You…You're…you're beautiful." He finally said while rubbing his hands up and down her sides. She giggled at his amazement and he almost came undone right there, "did you just giggle?" She just smiled and kissed him. He growled possessively as he began to buck into her grinding pelvis. She could feel his hardness and was surprised her wetness hadn't seeped through her jeans. His shirt got tossed off, as did her bra and pants. All of the sudden her phone on the table started ringing.

"Fuck." She mumbled trying to calm herself down enough to answer it. As she cleared the fog of her mind she realized her chest was heaving and she was almost completely naked straddling her partner, no, scratch that, her half naked partner as he rubbed her through her underwear. Wait, what? As she let the phone go to voicemail she almost laughed at their situation until she realized what it meant. "God, Scotty." She said pulling herself off of him although her lower regions were screaming at her to stay, to finish what she started, and to get rid of the throbbing. "What the fuck did we just do?" Scotty could feel his arousal go down a bit although having his nearly naked partner RIGHT there was no help.

"Lil'." He said trying to pull her near him but she didn't budge, "Lil' come on, Lil' look at me, Lil', come on, come here, listen to me." He said softly as he managed to pull her near him. He tried to help her out by handing her his discarded dress shirt from the arm of the sofa where it was flung. She looked like she was in shock and about to bold which scared Scotty to no end. "Lilly I need you to not freak out. Do you think you can do that for me?" He asked slowly as if he were talking to a child. "I need you to listen to me and not freak out. Just, just breathe, okay? Cause I'm about to tell you something." Lilly's face softened considerably even though her features just screamed fear. "Whatever just happened, you can't block it out, okay? Because it happened, and it sounded and felt like you enjoyed it, if I'm right. So what I need you to do is decide. Can you do that for me?" She nodded slowly as he took her hands in his, "I know that our friendship and partnership is important to you because I sure as hell know it's important to me and I understand you don't wanna throw that out the window, but, Lil' I like you, I mean I really like you. We were having so much fun before I don't even know what came over me and I know for sure that we could work this out we could be friends, we could be partners, AND be together. Or we could just forget about this, I mean I know I really like you Lil' but I like being your partner far more than fucking this up. Okay? Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Her shell shocked face looked up at him with watery eyes, "we almost just had sex Scotty," was all she could manage at the moment. "And I…well…I was just gonna let it happen?" She said softly, "I've never done that…"

"Lil', I just wanna be with you, I don't care how. I don't care if we're half naked on a couch making out or if I'm just your partner giving you a foot rub, but dammit, I just enjoy spending time with you. I don't know how to explain it, it's just a feeling. Come on, help me out Lil'." He pleaded.

"Scotty. I don't know what this is, but I need time to figure this out. I need space."

"Don't shut me out Lil', I wanna figure this out as much as you do. Please." He was so desperate to get it through to her that he wanted to help. "This is more than just a cheap hook up, more than a one night stand."

"Scotty, I'm not someone you wanna just get involved with." She said sadly looking down in shame, "I have ghosts and baggage that you shouldn't have to worry about."

"Lilly. Please let me help you fight off those ghosts, share your baggage with me, I wanna be there, I wanna try this. You're so special, I don't want you thinking anything different. Please."

"And we work together, that's just fucking great. Ruin one of the bests partnerships I've ever had…"

"Lil', please. You don't have to ruin anything. Here I have an idea. Listen up, we can, we can make this a casual thing. You know, just hanging out like we always do, and if we hook up, we hook up. No worrying about it at work. Just casual." He prayed his bargaining would work.

She looked up at him puzzled by the concept, "casual?" He nodded eagerly and she looked down for a second before meeting his eyes with a small smile on her face, "okay. I can do casual."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Lilly? Do you know what you're getting into?" She nodded slowly and he smiled brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Alright." He was beaming now, "do you know how painfully sexy you are right now Lil'? I don't think you know. You turn heads everywhere you go. And I just wanted to let you know that your beauty isn't something I've just discovered. It's your inner beauty that I'm just learning about. It's like every time we hang out we…" She silenced him with a kiss.

"Go home Scotty." She said with a small smile.

"Lil'…." He groaned teasingly. "Fine. Are you gonna keep my shirt?"

"Your undershirt is perfectly acceptable to drive home in Valens."

He sighed as he got up to put his shoes on and she followed him to the door, "do I get a kiss goodnight?" He asked hoping that wasn't too forward. She got up on her toes to give him a small peck but somehow her arms made it around his neck and his arms around her waist. She opened her mouth to say goodbye until she felt his tongue invade her mouth and she smiled through the kiss because Scotty Valens SOOOO would. "You. Have. Such. A. Gorgeous. Smile." He said with his lips still on hers, a kiss punctuating each world.

"Alright Valens." She said slightly dizzy and out of breath. "Get!" She slapped his butt playfully.

"Night Lil'."

She fell asleep wrapped in his shirt with a smile on her face.

69696969696969696696969696696969696969

"Hey good looking, whatchya doin' tonight?" Came a raspy voice as the interview door opened.

"Hopefully booking you," Scotty said with a small smirk.

"Come on baby, let's have some fun…" Her voice trailed off as she eyed him up and down.

"Sweetheart eyes up here." He said patronizingly, "we have a witness that places you at the scene of the crime…"

"When? Ten years ago? Come on good looking, that's ancient history. And today? Today will be history soon too."

"It's never too late," Lilly interjected who'd been quiet the whole time, "for justice to be served to Ariel and her family."

69696969696969696696969696696969696969

"Open and shut." Vera said sighing.

"Wish they were all like that," Lilly remarked putting all of her files away.

"Anybody up for drinks?" Vera asked looking around the room.

"Ahh Nicky, sorry, I think I'm gonna just head home," Lilly said putting her jacket on and grabbing her purse.

"I'm in." Will and Kat said as they got their stuff ready to leave.

"I'm just gonna finish this report and hit the sack, I'll see you guys later." Scotty said while typing furiously.

Forty-five minutes later there was a knock at Lilly's door. She got up from her couch setting down her glass of wine and left her purring cats behind.

"Scotty." She said smiling as she opened the door.

He took her in, she was in her little shorts and tank top, she looked so adorably sexy. "I'm sorry…it's just that well…we won…and it felt strange not celebrating a win with you and…"

"Say no more Scotty, come on, I'll pour you a glass." And before he knew what was happening she had left him to go run into the kitchen and he found his way to her living room to find out that she already had a glass. He sat down and put his jacket across the arm of the chair as she walked out with the bottle of wine and his glass. "I felt kind of weird sitting her on my own also." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Well to another closed case." He said motioning for a cheers.

"Yeah, to a closed case." She said smiling brightly, "what?"

"Nothin'." He said shaking his head slightly before looking back up at her, "it's juss'…when you smile…I don't know…you look different. A good different. You should smile more often." He said before shrugging and taking a big gulp of wine.

"Yeah?" She asked still smiling because even if she wanted to stop smiling she wouldn't have been able to. A small blushed creeped up her cheeks at his offhanded compliment. They hadn't hung out like this since a couple days before when they decided to start "casual" and she found that she missed him.

"Yeah." He responded putting a hand on her cheek. His thumb gently stroked her cheekbone as she leaned into him. "Lil'…" And before he could say anything else her lips were on his and his other hand reached up to the back of her neck as hers grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. She tasted so sweet he didn't want to pull away but he had to, he had to see her face, talk to her, make sure that this wasn't something she was going to run away from even though they had previously discussed it. "Lilly."

"Shit." She said swearing softly as she let her forehead rest against his. "I'm sorry. I should be able to let you touch me without getting all…" She blushed furiously as she tried to disengage herself from him.

"Lil'." He said softly putting his fingers under her chin so that she could see him. He kissed her softly yet shortly and she sighed contentedly as he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I should get the freak out thing under control, shouldn't I ?" She said laughing somewhat as he ran his hands through her hair.

"I think it's kinda cute." He said smirking as she groaned and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm probably nothing like you ever thought I was gonna be…"

"No Lil' you're not cause you're better. I mean I knew there was something behind that stupid mask you have up at work but I couldn't have even imagine it would be this good. I would never imagine how good it would feel to just talk to you, to just spend time with you, I mean I knew you were something behind that ice queen mask but…" He trained off as he traced patterns on her back. "You know everybody's scared of you? They all think so highly of you. I guess that's what you want, what you like, to be respected. And God, they all have such crushes on you, but, who wouldn't? I do." He lay down as he brought her down with him on the couch so they were lying there cuddling.

"Scotty…I don't know what to say. You see things in me that…that I don't think I see."

"Let me be with you. Please. Don't run." He said placing his lips on hers.

696969696969696969696969696969

They collapsed as a heap of sweaty limbs in the bed panting. "That was…" Scotty trailed off as she rested her head against his shoulder. His hand was gently stroking her back she sighed contentedly in agreement. "Lil'…I know you said you wanted to go slow…"

"I never said I wanted to go slow Scotty" She said with a gleam of mischief in her eyes as she looked up at him, "I said I didn't want to get too deep into it and lose our partnership." He sighed and continued to rub her back when she suddenly rolled on top of him and kissed him, "besides, you can't just do that to me and then say nope, no more." She said giggling as she planted kisses on his jaw line.

**Like, love, hate? No matter, REVIEW!**


End file.
